supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Hand
Crazy Hand was the younger brother of Master Hand and a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Background Crazy Hand would often tag along with his brother Master Hand when he would go to visit Tikal so they could work on Super Smash Bros. together, and Crazy Hand would tease him about his crush on Tikal. Crazy Hand also didn't trust Psycho Kirby due to his status as the Cannibal. After Tikal sealed herself within the Master Emerald, Crazy Hand contributed to his brother's project. Crazy Hand helped expand Super Smash Bros. beyond what Master Hand had started by adding in characters from franchises not related to Nintendo, such as Cloud Strife and Sora. In Season 8, Crazy Hand helped the heroes get into Pandemonium in order to free his brother from Xaos' clutches. In Season 13, Crazy Hand also helped combined Super Smash Bros. with the online world of Smashtasm, but unfortunately he forgot to activate the bans, allowing Greg, Girem6, Gront and Grant to get in and cause havoc. Crazy Hand also witnessed Pandoria escape the Smash core and is knocked out in the process. Crazy Hand saw the RPG Board that Yami Bakura transported to the core zone before Yami Bakura returned the Heroes of Legend to their bodies while Yami Bakura fused with Zorc Necrophades. In Season 22, Crazy Hand and Master Hand reveal that they orchestrated everything for their plans of universal genocide, but are destroyed by the Heroes of Legend and Gohan. Crazy Hand is later revived by Sellon, but is returned to the Home For Infinite Losers after she has a change of heart. Crazy Hand is later revived due to the improper ressurection of the Offspring of Zorc. In Season 23, Mechtavius Destroyer ordered him along with his Master Hand and the newly merged Tikahos to defeat the brawlers and then give their echidna tribe back, however this was only an decievement which Mechtavius Destroyer actually had planned to kill them should they fall into his trap, however when they were defeated by the battle brawlers in Angel Island, they realized the trap plan when Drago had warned them about the future. They all headed to Smash City to hide safely, unfortunatley when Coredgon found out about this, he ordered Mag Mel's Razenoid to control them so they can capture Tikal. He and his brother were possessed by Razenoid to begin tracking down Tikal across Smash City, when they located her, Chaos tried to defend her from the possessed Crazy Hand and Master Hand. But he and Master Hand were able to defeat him, which made Tikal upset, however thanks to her adapting fighting skills from Shun and bakugan powers from Drago. Her impact led to Crazy Hand along with Master Hand being defeated by her and they were sent back to Coredgon and Mag Mel. Upon returning Coredegon was broke out of rage and had imprisoned him and Master Hand. But when Dragonoid Destroyer defeated Mechtavius Destroyer in the past in Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, the Heroes Of Legend were able to release them. In Season 32, however, Crazy Hand reveals that he is just as destructive as his offshoot as he helps Master Hand in his plans to destroy all the dimensions. However, Crazy Hand is ultimately defeated alongside his brother by the Heroes of Legend. Before fading away forever, Crazy Hand expresses that his only regret is that he never got to hold his nephew and niece. Crazy Hand is later revived by Mechtavius Destroyer, but is ultimately killed by Rosalina. Personality Like Master Hand, Crazy Hand is a heartless psychopath bent on the destruction of the Smash World and every other dimension. However, Crazy Hand has a more comical side with his love for bagels. Trivia *While Crazy Hand still plays an important role, it appears that his habit of adding characters that are not related to Nintendo into the series has been transferred to Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. Category:Mentors Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Heroes